The present invention relates to a bracket for connecting a headboard to a base of a bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bracket adapted for use with a platform-type bed which bracket is adapted to accommodate mattresses of two different lengths.
In the bedding industry, there are generally two available lengths for mattresses of varying widths. In particular, standard mattresses are either of a 74 inch length or an 80 inch length. Platform-type beds have recently become increasingly popular. Such a bed comprises a base generally of rectangular shape upon which a platform adapted to support a mattress is arranged. The base is substantially smaller in all dimensions when compared to the dimensions of the platform and/or the mattress. This platform-type bed is particularly suited for adjustable beds, i.e., beds which have head and foot portions which may be selectively raised and lowered according to the desires of the user. With such an adjustable bed, it is often desirable to attach a headboard securely to the base of the bed without interferring with movement of the head portion of the mattress. Accordingly, an elongated bracket is desired which bracket extends between the base and the headboard. However, as noted previously, mattresses are provided in generally two standard lengths. In practice, the base of the bed is generally not altered to accommodate a platform for supporting either length of mattress. Therefore, the longer mattress extends further beyond a head end of the base.
In a known arrangement, a separate bracket was provided for each length of the mattress. Also, a separate bracket was often provided for attaching the right and left side of the headboard to the right and left side of the base, respectively. Such multiple brackets both increased the cost of manufacture and increased the complexity and time required for attaching the headboard to the base. In addition, while standards have recently been adopted in the industry for the width of headboards, many older headboards have widely varying widths. Such varying widths of headboards further complicate the attachment of the desired headboard to the base of a platform-type bed. Further, it is desirable that the bracket be aesthetically pleasing and at least somewhat obscured after installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the various difficulties noted above for providing a bracket for attaching a headboard to a base of a platform-type bed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single bracket for securing a headboard to a base of a platform-type bed which bracket may be used with two standard lengths of mattresses while retaining proper spacing between the mattress and the headboard. In addition, an object of the present invention is to provide a bracket which may be used for attaching either the right or the left hand side of the headboard to the base of a platform-type bed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bracket which offers a wide range of adjustments such that headboards of varying width and configurations may be easily attached to a base of a platform-type bed. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bracket which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is relatively simple to install. Another object is to provide a bracket which is aesthetically pleasing and is obscured from view when installed.
These objects and others are accomplished by a bracket according to the present invention for connecting a headboard to a base of a bed. The bracket includes an elongated bar having an arrangement for connecting the bracket to the headboard disposed at a first end of the bar. A second end of the bar includes first and second sections which are angled with respect to both the remainder of the bar and each other. Each section includes openings adapted to receive fasteners for securing the appropriate section substantially flush against a portion of the base. In the preferred embodiment, the angles of the first and second sections are selected such that the bracket can accommodate mattresses of two different lengths.
Further in the preferred embodiment, the arrangement for connecting the bracket to the headboard includes a swing plate and a pin for releasably, swingably securing the swing plate to the elongated bar. The swing plate is preferably adapted to cooperate with a clevis having openings in the arms thereof through which the pin may be passed to secure the swing plate to the clevis.
Still further in, the preferred embodiment, the openings arranged in each of the angled sections are elongated such that horizontal adjustment of the bracket relative to the base is permitted. In addition, the swing plate is provided with openings for receiving fasteners to be secured to the headboard which openings are elongated such that vertical adjustment of the swing plate relative to the headboard is permitted.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an arrangement is provided for adjusting the position of the openings in the swing plate relative to the longitudinal axis of the elongated bar. The arrangement preferably includes bores on the swing plate adapted to receive the pin which bores are offset relative to a longitudinal axis of the openings in the swing plate for receiving the fasteners. In this way, the swing plate may be releasably secured to the elongated bar by the pin in two different positions such that the openings for receiving the fasteners are adjusted horizontally relative to the axis of the elongated bar. Further, by providing a pin for securing the swing plate to the elongated bar, the bracket may be readily reversed and the pin inserted accordingly such that the bracket can be used for securing either the right or the left hand side of the headboard to the base.